Los Santos Customs
Los Santos Customs is a vehicle customization and repair shop featured in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. The player can buy stocks from them at Bawsaq.com website. Description Their garages serve as a replacement for the Pay 'n' Spray shops featured in previous titles. Los Santos Customs is very similar to TransFender garages in GTA San Andreas, as well as the mod shops used in Midnight Club, a video game series developed and published by Rockstar. The Harmony branch of the company is one of the properties available to be purchased by Franklin Clinton for $349,000 and generates a weekly income of $1,600 and will grant Franklin free customization and repair to any vehicle he brings it in. It is available to purchase after the mission Nervous Ron. The player is able to lose any wanted level by entering Los Santos Customs. However, if the player is spotted by the police while approaching the workshop, then the garage door will not open for the player. It is possible for the player to kill the mechanic inside while the garage door is open, allowing the player to walk in and explore freely. However, once the shop is exited, it will be closed until the player leaves the area. Services Los Santos Customs serves to provide upgrades and modifications for land vehicles. Modifications are available for both aesthetics and performance. However, care must be taken with performance upgrades as it is possible to modify some cars such that their power and torque are beyond a controllable amount; upgrading the vehicle's transmission is usually an effective counter to this. Los Santos Customs will also repair vehicles if required. Modifications Throughout the game's progress, and as the players rank up in GTA Online, various types of car parts will be unlocked for purchase. Progressive performance upgrades are unlocked by winning races in GTA Online, as of a recent patch, these upgrades are unlocked by rank. There will be a small yellow star next to the category listing for any items that has been unlocked but not viewed. Aesthetics These modifications do not change the performance of a vehicle, merely its visual appearance. Note that some of these modifications are not available on all vehicles. Modifications include: * Bumpers (Front and back) * Exhaust * Grille * Hood * Horn (Stock horn, truck horn, cop horn, clown horn and various musical horns + sad trombone horn (Enhanced version only)) * Bobbleheads (Enhanced version only) * Lights (Stock lights, Xenon lights and Neon lights) * Plates * Respray (Both primary and secondary colors (where applicable), including classic (gloss), matte, metallic or pearlescent† paints. Chrome plating and brushed metal finishes are also available.) * Roll cage * Roof (Carbon roofs and sunstrips) * Skirts * Wheels ** Type (Including high end, lowrider, muscle, offroad, sport, SUV and tuner wheel types) ** Color ** Accessories (Custom branded and bulletproof tires, as well as white, black, blue, yellow, orange or red tire smoke) * Windows (window tints, which are light smoke, dark smoke and limo) * * Pearlescent paint requires that a metallic paint base be applied first. A second color can then be selected under the Pearlescent option, adding a tint or hue to the car. Some combinations of colors work better than others, so some experimentation is recommended. For some vehicles, further unique modifications can be applied. Examples include various truck beds on some pickups, fuel tanks, frames, sidesteps, bodywork and fenders. Some other vehicles (such as the Karin Rebel or the Declasse Tornado) feature multiple variants, with each of these variants featuring unique mods that the other(s) cannot have. Some Bikes have unique modification possibilities as well. Examples of these include removable fairings and assorted frames, fuel tanks, seats, rear mudguards, handlebars, mirrors and saddle bags. Additionally, the player can choose the front and rear wheel of bikes independently. On some vehicles the overstitches of the dashboard, steering wheel and seats matches the color applied on the rims. This modification can be see on the Osiris and the Zentorno and some of other vehicles sharing the same interior. Bonus modifications (these modifications available only in GTA Online). These modifications include: ** Loss/Theft Prevention (Insurance and tracker) ** Explosives (Remote Bomb and ignition bomb) ** Crew emblems are also available, applied to the hood of the car or the door if the crew emblem is applied to an Injection or Hotknife. ** Crew tire smoke. PerformanceEdit These modifications are available on all vehicles and affect their performance in some fashion. Possible modifications include: ** Armor (Armor upgrades ranging from 20 to 100%) ** Brakes (Street, sport and race) ** Engine (EMS upgrades, level 1 to 4) ** Suspension (3-5 options, dependent upon vehicle) ** Transmission (Street, sport and race) ** Turbo Tuning ** Spoilers† †After title update 1.14, spoilers positively affect the vehicle's traction.